Russian Roulette
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: A simple, not-so-harmless game turns into something so much more fun! Yaoi, DantexVergil


A/N-- Ok, so here's another sweet, lemony piece for all you DxV fans!!! Be warned, though, that the end is kinda dark. Drop me a review and let me know what you think!!! Enjoy!

Dante loaded his gun swiftly, clicking the barrel into place with a flick of his wrist, the knowledge of just how deadly the gun had become making him grin a little. He didn't glance up as his brother walked by, but he acknowledged his presence with a quick look out of the corner of his eyes at the classic blue coat Vergil wore, and jerked his head in a gesture Vergil didn't see, but felt just the same. He stopped mid-stride and turned his head to look at Dante over his shoulder.

"Hey, Verg, wanna play Russian Roulette?"

He raised his right hand, Ivory dangling limply in his hand. Vergil scoffed and shook his head.

"No, Dante, I don't want to play."

Dante laughed as Vergil turned to go.

"What'sa matter-- Afraid you'll lose?"

Vergil snarled low in his throat. Dante knew all his weaknesses-- and to be thought of as a quitter, or someone too afraid to face a challenge was something Vergil couldn't abide. So, as much as he wished he could keep walking, he was unable to help himself from spinning back around to face his younger twin.

"Fine."

He raised his arms in a cross, and Dante rose fluidly to his feet, aiming at Vergil's left side.

"Shoot."

It was now that Dante felt a twinge of fear. What if this time, the bullet really did leave the barrel? It was a risk he took, every time he challenged Vergil to the deadly game. But then, that was the point, wasn't it? But taking a risk with his brother's life, the other half of himself… He palms grew sweaty, and he swallowed weakly as Vergil started to grin.

"What's the matter, little brother? Afraid you'll--"

The click of the hammer falling on empty air was answered by a gush of air from Dante's lungs. Once again, fate had been kind. Vergil might die, someday, but not today, and not by Dante's hand. No sooner had this fact registered through the relief Dante felt than Vergil tackled him. He landed with a thud on the hard ground, what was left of air in his lungs leaving his body, leaving him literally breathless as Vergil plundered his mouth with his tongue. Dante grinned into the kiss, and fought back with his tongue as he gained his breath back.

He conceded defeat to his older, mirrored half, who then swirled his tongue around Dante's own, now less aggressive one. When he pulled away, Vergil smiled, a tinge of wickedness playing around his lips. Dante answered with a smile of his own.

"What's the matter, Verg? You've won the battle… But can you win the war?"

Vergil growled again, louder this time, the sound sending shivers down Dante's spine, tinged as it was with animalistic lust and a trace of anger.

"You have no chance of winning, Verg."

Dante shoved at the slender body, so like his own, and it gave, reluctantly, under his strength, and Dante threw one leg over Vergil's hip, straddling him and riding the motion so that when Vergil landed on his back, Dante was pressed against his brother's full length, from chest to ankles. Then he pressed his lips to Vergil's, pushing flesh against flesh until that same flesh became trapped between the unyielding press of teeth, causing it to split. But Dante only pushed harder, licking at his lips, tasting the blood and diving into Vergil's hot mouth, seeking more of the coppery taste. Vergil obliged as he bit Dante's tongue, making the younger of the twins yank back, hissing in pain as he clamped one hand over his mouth, glaring daggers at Vergil.

"What the fuck was that for?"

Vergil licked at his split lower lip.

"You said I couldn't win the war. But you forget, dear brother, that the war is won by winning more battles than your opponent."

Dante rolled his eyes, and Vergil took the opportunity to unclasp the button at the base of his throat that was holding his cloak to him. It fell away gracefully, and Vergil reclined on it, watching as Dante finally decided that he was going to live, bitten tongue or no. He crawled sedately, if a little sexily, to lay beside Vergil on the blue fabric. Vergil took the peaceful moment to simply brush a long strand of Dante's silver hair from in front of his twin's eyes. Then he lowered his hand to Dante's mouth, one slender finger disappearing into Dante's mouth as ice blue eyes clashed. Vergil could help but lean his head back, his eyes fluttering shut and various parts of his body tightening as Dante sucked hard on the digit, swirling his tongue around it, then releasing the pressure, simply to suddenly reapply it as Vergil tried to pull his finger free, only to have it sucked back into the hot, wet cavern.

"Fuck, little brother, you have such a hot mouth…"

Dante grinned as he released Vergil's finger, reaching down to grab the crotch of Vergil's pants, rubbing gentle circles on Vergil's already aching member through the cloth. The friction had Vergil moaning and gasping, his hips bucking mindlessly into Dante's hand. The feeling was so amazing, and if Dante would just keep going, he could…

The complete loss of Dante's hand had Vergil crying out at the denial of his release, which had been so very close. But Dante kissed his neck softly, then whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, Verg, you'll get what's coming to you. And I bet it's better than that would have been!"

Vergil moaned softly as Dante pulled his boots off, not bothering with laces, then hurriedly unbuttoned his pants, Vergil lifting his hips obligingly as Dante yanked them, as well as Vergil's blue boxers, off. Vergil's cock lay fully erect on his stomach, and Dante licked his lips at the sight, like a starving man just given a feast. He reached out one hand, and ran the tip on one finger up the underside, along a large blue vein. Vergil gasped at the sensation, almost cuming, until Dante twisted his fingers around it, his grasp hard and unforgiving.

"Uh-uh, pet… Did I say you could come yet?"

Vergil drew in a shaky breath, then shook his head. He usually wouldn't have given up his position as seme so easily, but it seemed that today Dante had claimed that role, something he rarely did, and Vergil was in no position to try and take it back. No, today he would be uke, and the thought of Dante pounding into him made him gasp. Dante tightened his grip on Vergil's cock, and finally the older choked out an answer.

"No, you didn't."

Dante sneered above him.

"No what?"

Vergil whimpered at knowing Dante was in full control, and Dante took the opportunity to reach under Vergil's dark t-shirt, pinching one nipple roughly.

"No Master, you didn't say I could come!"

Dante smirked and Vergil blushed.

"I didn't think so. Now, take off your shirt."

Vergil sat up as Dante moved away, dispensing with the shirt quickly. It wound up on the ground a few feet away. Dante whistled, a sound that made Vergil blush more.

"Honestly, Verg, I don't know why you won't borrow some of my clothes and stuff… A pair of tight leather pants and blood-red shirt would really make you stand out, instead of ice blue… And it's a shame that you'd cover up such a magnificent body with that cape of yours."

Vergil smirked.

"Well, Dante, truth be told… It doesn't take me so much trouble to find a good fuck."

Dante mulled that over for a minute, then gently twisted his hand around Vergil's cock.

"That may be true… I like the way you look, dressed in blue, red, pink, whatever… But I like you even more undressed."

With that being said, Dante wriggled down past Vergil's toned stomach and swallowed Vergil's length's in one swift, solid motion. The feeling of Dante's tongue wrapping around him made Vergil almost scream with pleasure, and his hips bucked mindlessly, even as his mind tried to still his actions. Dante, realizing how close Vergil was, slipped one of his long, slender fingers quickly inside Vergil's hot body. At the feeling of the invading digit, Vergil screamed Dante's name, as Dante sucked harder, allowing Vergil to come. He swallowed everything Vergil gave him, as his older twin writhed in the glory of his orgasm.

But Dante wasn't done yet.

He let Vergil's now spend dick to slip from his mouth as he reached for a bottle of lube in one of the many pockets of his pants. Then, putting it aside for a minute, he rose fluidly to his feet and quickly discarded his own clothes. Vergil watched him from hooded eyes, and sucked in his breath when his little brother finally stood naked over him. Dante grinned ferally and swooped down, rising over Vergil like a fallen angel. His right hand quickly found the bottle of lube, and he flicked the cap open, deftly turning the bottle upside down and squeezing a small amount onto his fingers as his tongue traced circles around Vergil's sensitive nipples, down across his abs to dip into his navel. When Dante had enough lube, the bottle was once more cast away, and He reclaimed Vergil's mouth in a heated kiss, swallowing Vergil's moans as he slipped one finger, again, into Vergil's tight body. Then he added another, never letting Vergil's mouth go as his older brother cried out at the intruding digits. Their tongues swirled together in an intricate dance, even as Dante curled his fingers upward, looking for one small spot inside the cavern. He knew when he found it, smirking, as Vergil broke the kiss, screaming Dante's name in stuttering syllables as his cock once again came alive, pulsing with need.

"Like that, did you?"

Dante withdrew his fingers, sliding against Vergil's sweaty body to position himself at Vergil's entrance as Vergil gasped for breath. Vergil nodded, his chest heaving, as Dante slipped the head of his cock inside his brother. The older of the two gasped, jerking his head as he squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that sprang to life as Dante stretched him. Dante felt bad that he was causing Vergil so much pain, but he also knew that to stop now would hurt even worse, so he pushed forward, the concern for his brother fading as Vergil's passage admitted him slowly. When he was full sheathed, he stopped for a moment, and Vergil exhaled the breath he'd been holding, the sound shaky with pain.

"Verg… Are you ok?"

The older clenched his teeth, wrinkling his nose and snarling deep in his throat.

"Of course I'm ok. Just… Please, Dante, move!"

The younger's eyes grew wide as Vergil rolled his hips upward, pulling Dante inside him further, if that was possible, and almost breaking his will to not come before Vergil did. He responded by pulling back out and slamming into his willing partner. Vergil tossed his head back, eyes fluttering closed as Dante's cock brushed against his prostate. Seeing that he was definitely doing something right, Dante pulled back out and slammed in again, and Vergil's back bowed, choking out Dante's name as his twin made the same motion, in and out, for a third time. Dante picked up the pace, knowing he wouldn't last much longer, and steadied himself with his left hand as his right grabbed Vergil's length again, pumping it in time with his own thrusts, until Vergil started to gasp, trying to talk over the bursts of light shoot through his body.

"Dante… I… I…"

Dante simply reared up, grabbing at Vergil's hips and thrusting harder.

"Yes.. Come for me, Vergil!"

At the command, Vergil's eyes flew open and he was enveloped by his orgasm as the lightning that had been sparking in his blood finally exploded. Dante, seduced by the sight and feel of his brother's orgasm, submitted to his own, and cried out Vergil's name.

When their breathing slowed, Dante pulled away from his twin and collapsed beside him. Then, in a rare show of compassion, Vergil pulled Dante close to him, and the younger twin snuggled close to his brother's warmth. Then, as Dante drifted off to sleep, Vergil looked around for the gun Dante had discarded. Finding it, Vergil slipped Dante away from him and retrieved it. Then, holding it to Dante's head, he pulled the trigger.

A/N-- And…????? Let me guess, you're all thinking, WTF?! Well, if you wanna know what happened, drop me a review and I'll tell you. (See, I'm shameless when it comes to getting reviews!) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
